


Catch of a lifetime (one-shot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: What could possibly happen on an 'innocent' fishing trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everybody!! Here is a quick update on the oneshot challenge I have with RedLegodude. Due to schoolwork rearing its ugly head we have decided to post the oneshots on Monday. The polls will then be open for 48 hours so that you may vote on your favorite. We will announce the winner on Wednesday the 14th along with another special announcement. So stay tuned. For now you can all enjoy this oneshot :)

**Catch of a lifetime**

“Well here we are.” Gobber stated cheerfully as he parked the minivan in the marina parking space. The passengers seated in the back cheered, all but two very grumpy looking Haddocks.

“Oh stop looking like ya swallowed a lemon you two.” Gobber stated as he and the rest unloaded their supplies. “This will be a great fishing trip.”

That comment wasn’t helping as both Haddocks were still sulking.

“Ya dragged us out of the house Gobber and I mean that quite literally.” Hiccup stated closing his book and grabbing the cooler. “We might even need to get new hardwood floors with the scratches dad put in it.”

Stoick cuffed Hiccup upside the head at his comment and then turned to Gobber. “A fishing trip is all well and good but ya might have given us a little more notice.”

Gobber simply huffed. “Ya know well and good that you’d tell me you were going to be working. If ya don’t get out for some fun once and awhile then ya’ll end up an old prune.” Gobber then turned to Hiccup “And ya got your head to much in the books Hiccup. Ya might actually get the chance to talk to ya crush!”

Hiccup looked around frantically while clamping his hand over Gobber’s mouth. “Gobber will you hush!! You know not to talk about ‘that’!”

“And what will ya do if I don’t?” Gobber asked as he led them down to the docks. Hiccup ran up next to him and whispered. “I’ll tell dad that it was you who ate the last slice of his favorite cheesecake.”

Gobber stopped in his track and then jabbed Hiccup. “You wouldn’t!” He said aghast.

“Try me.” Hiccup said with a smirk which caused Gobber to groan.

“Fine ya win laddie.”

“Hey what’s the hold-up?” Snotlout asked as he and Tuffnut came carrying the fishing poles. Astrid and Ruffnut were carrying the food and Fishlegs stopped behind them with the bait. Stoick was left to carry the bags.

“Oh nothing.” Gobber said and pointed towards a docked yacht. “That’s my baby. It’s a Viking 92C.” Gobber stated proudly. The yacht was indeed a sight to see. Upon its hull read the name ‘The unsinkable II’ which caused Hiccup to pause.

“Gobber, what happened to ‘The unsinkable I’?” Hiccup asked to which Gobber gave a nervous chuckle.

“It sunk.” Gobber said quickly and then boarded the boat. It was then that Astrid approached Hiccup.

“So where is Toothless? That cat is always clinging to you.” She asked coming up behind Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a (manly) squeak and turned around nervously. “Eh…well……T….Toothless doesn’t really like water, so I left him at home.” Hiccup managed to stammer out. “I……If you’ll excuse me……” Hiccup said. “I think I hear Gobber calling.” He then fled aboard the boat.

“Very smooth Astrid.” Ruffnut said as she chuckled. “You just let your crush scamper off……again.”

Snotlout snorted as he past the girls. “I still don’t see what you see in my fishbone of a cousin babe. You could always have me.”

“Snotlout do you want a repeat of what I did to you two days ago?” Astrid asked icily to which Snotlout for once in his life did the correct thing. He fled.

Astrid signed. “I still can’t believe you managed to get Gobber to organize this so that I got a chance to tell Hiccup that I like him.”

“Believe it sister.” Ruffnut stated and then winked. “And we still got to use ‘that’.”

Soon their things were loaded up and Gobber set sail towards the ocean. Gobber soon found a good fishing spot and dropped anchor. “Alrighty everybody! Time to enjoy ourselves.”

Gobber and Stoick gave each of the teens a fishing pole and then went to get a few beers for themselves.

“Yuck yuck yuck!!” Snotlout said as he watched the others easily grab some bait.

“Don’t be such a baby Snot.” Fishlegs said holding out some bait for Snotlout. “It isn’t going to bite.”

Snotlout shuddered but reluctantly took the bait and placed it on his hook. It was then that Ruffnut and Astrid came back on deck. Both were sporting bikinis, Astrid’s being the more revealing.

Ruffnut had on a white one piece ensemble while Astrid sported a sky blue two piece with a triangle top. Astrid was blushing a bit as Ruffnut said “Tada!!”

Snotlout dropped his fishing pole as he stood gaping at the girls, Fishlegs was trying to say something but no sound came out, Tuffnut simply rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics, and Hiccup nearly fainted from the sight.

“See I told you it would work.” Ruffnut whispered to Astrid. “You definitely got Hiccup’s attention.”

“So……eh…… Let's fish!” Astrid said quickly trying to get the attention off of herself. The boys just nodded not daring to say anything.

The fishing rods were cast out and the teens took various seats on the boat sipping soda and eating snacks that Gobber had put out.

“I got one!!” Stoick yelled as he tried to reel in his catch. “Oh it’s a big one!! I can feel it!!”

When Stoick finally managed to get the fish on board he glared at it. Gobber had to let out a chuckle while the teens stifled their giggles. Stoick’s big catch turned out to be quite small. “Well that little fish certainly was a fighter.” Gobber stated after his laughter subsided.

It was then that Hiccup’s pole also snagged a fish. “Hiccup!!” Astrid yelled to get his attention. Hiccup spun around and dashed to grab his pole but the force the fish used send him and his pole flying over the boat.

“Hiccup!!” Astrid yelled as she managed to grab his legs, but the force also pulled her overboard. “EEEKK” Astrid yelled as she crashed into the water which caused her bikini top to go flying, straight into Snotlout’s face.

Hiccup had let go of his fishing pole and upon reaching the surface took a huge gulp of air. Astrid, now topless groaned and then swam towards Hiccup. She grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and hid behind him. “Don’t turn around.” Astrid stated as she and Hiccup swam backwards towards the boat.

“Why?” Hiccup asked not having noticed Astrid’s predicament as he was underwater at that time.

“Because I’m topless.” Astrid stated matter-of-factly which caused Hiccup to halt, turn a bright shade of red as Astrid pressed a little closer to him, and then he promptly fainted.

“Gee Astrid when I told you ‘If you got it, flaunt it’ I didn’t mean so literally.” Ruffnut yelled as she tried not to laugh at Astrid who was now trying to make sure that her crush, a very red Hiccup, didn’t drown. They had finally reached the boat’s stern where Snotlout ran to give Astrid her top back, which she put on immediately.

“Well lass ya certainly got Hiccup’s attention.” Gobber said as he hoisted up a dazed and blushing Hiccup who tried to look everywhere else except at Astrid. “I think ya might want to tell the lad now before he faints.”

“Tell me what Gobber?” Hiccup asked as both of them were shooed into the salon. “Oh you’ll see. And ya might want to tell the lass as well.” Gobber said as he tried to be sneaky.

As the door closed Hiccup turned to Astrid who took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ve been trying to tell you this for a while but you always managed to scamper off.” Astrid said as they sat down on the couch. “I’ve liked you for quite a while. And I mean really like you.”

Hiccup was gaping at Astrid’s confession and then he snapped out of it as he saw that Astrid started to fidget. “I really like you too Astrid. I had a crush on you since 5th grade.” Hiccup finally admits.

“YES FINALLY!!” Was yelled from outside the door followed by several ‘shhh’ and ‘Stoick hush!’ comments.

Both Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes at the antics of the others and Hiccup moved quietly towards the door and then opened it.

Those with their ears pressed to the door fell forward and gave Hiccup and Astrid a sheepish impression.

Hiccup then turned to Astrid and gave her a smile. “You know some might have a catch of the day, but I think I just got the catch of a lifetime.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Astrid said and then proceeded to kiss Hiccup on the cheek.

\------The End----


End file.
